


The Lost and Found

by Suckyoubus



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horror, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckyoubus/pseuds/Suckyoubus
Summary: This is a tale about two of our late heroes, Luke and Rebecca, in an alternate timeline and how they survived their parting with Clementine's group and found each other after being lost for a year, though they found each other, the feeling of being lost still hangs heavy...how can they truly feel found?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALTERNATE TIMELINE (Please read first)
> 
> At the end of the episode “Amid the Ruins”, Rebecca is weak from blood loss but proves that her love for her own family is as durable as stone when she demands they let her son as well as her party go if they take her to get a blood-transfusion, after one of them mentions they have a former professional surgeon back at their camp. After some hesitance, the party agrees and takes her. Luke strongly forbids it, but Rebecca tells him that it is a done deal. Two of the men collect a makeshift gurney, put her on it and walk away. And that was the last anyone had ever seen of her.
> 
> In the episode “No Going Back”, Bonnie, the woman that Luke had been growing a romantic involvement with, is attacked by walkers but Clem chooses to go after him instead of her. Though she is successful in saving his life, he got upset with the young girl for her poor choice and how he could have saved himself. He only grows increasingly more put out for the rest of the day and decides to leave with Mike and Arvo. For the next two months, they survive on their own until they come across a community where they lived for ten months until Luke is eventually banished for a crime he didn’t commit. His reasons for not defending himself are his own.

THE LOST AND FOUND

CHAPTER 1

“To hell with them,” Luke thought. “I don’t need them and they don’t need me.”

Losing everyone he loved and cared for all eventually crumbled and withered away in his lifetime; it was a curse he couldn’t break and the sooner he came to terms with that, the better. Maybe it was him, maybe it was an unforeseen stormy cloud that hovered over his head everywhere he went, all he was aware of that he was granted no luck ever since the day he was born.

With every possession he had in his backpack, he walked. He walked through woods, on roadsides, through barren cities, slaying walkers as quickly, skillfully and of course quietly as he had trained himself the past few years, scavenging and looting what he could along the way. When he came across a group of bandits or other living whose appearance didn’t sit well with him, he took cover and rerouted. He had skilled himself in proficiency with a pistol dealing with these thugs before but when you went solo, you had to go by a different strategy than one devised by an armed party.

Seven days. Luke grew a scraggly beard because he still couldn't find a razor and shaving cream; teeth were browning because he couldn't locate a toothbrush either. He needed a bathroom, he needed a shower, he needed a home.

Luke found another clump of trees and cut through the forest, thinking that walkers would be roaming the streets more than they would the wilderness, and he hoped that he was right.

A half-a-mile from outside the woods, he sure enough learned that he was. The first walker was jawless, roaring to get him with its arms extended, claw-like skeletal hands. Regardless the number of times he’s seen it over the years, the fear in him never once diminished at the sight, and had a feeling it never would. He retrieved a medieval mace he found at a replica-weapon store and dealt with the monster with one simple blow. The next, a woman, had her eyelids completely rotted off, exposing her perfectly-round bulging peepers, her lips had perished along with the rest of her face, giving her the appearance of a mad skull with decaying flesh. Luke swung the weapon sideways making sure to aim above her ear, ending the ghoul. Then there was the third, a big one, towering over him by at least two feet and heavily muscular. It looked down at him with rage and a good mind to chomp into his bones. Luke swung for the side of his knee, breaking it almost too easily, bringing the brute down and then he delivered one final blow to his noggin.

Luke left the corpses on the ground as he walked on.

He walked for miles, camping out one night, and walking again early next morning. Finding a walker here and a walker there. 

And then a sight for sore eyes finally came.

A lakeside house.

It was beautiful. It had balconies that wrapped around the house on both the first and second floors. It was a summer house, it had to have been. He also knew there had to have been no chance in hell that it was abandoned, too. But he had to find out.

He approached the front door and knocked. No answer. He turned the doorknob and it simply opened.

It was too good to be true. It was like a summer home. Beautiful furniture, everything neatly put away, it looked clean, no dust, no problems whatsoever. There weren’t any pictures hung on the wall or any personal possessions hanging around at all. It was probably on the market before the biters took over.

It was a three-floor house with four bedrooms above, a living room, dining room, breakfast room and office downstairs. The basement had a bar and a generator that by an incredible miracle was still working and after Luke managed to work some magic, he got the electricity going and got the water running. At last, he found his new home.

He stayed there for a month, making a routine of going out early morning to do a supply run and returning mid-afternoon to work on fixing the house up some, create a garden, figure out how to work the washer and dryer. There was even a propane grill outside that he would still have to tinker with. One late afternoon, he finally did.

Then a mysterious figure appeared from out of nowhere.

On instinct, Luke reached for his mace and placed his hand around the handle of his 9MM still holstered at his hip, facing down the person in question. This stranger had a vibe of the Grim Reaper, clad in what looked from his distance like a long cloak with a hood, shadowing their features.

“That’s good right there!” Luke said, whipping out his pistol. The stranger froze stiff. “Now slowly remove your hood!”

The arms slowly reached up to pull back the hood, and the glow of the afternoon sunset shone its radiance upon a face that Luke can hardly believe he had been actually seeing.

“Re-Rebecca?”

She returns the look, mirroring his exact expression.

“Oh, my God…” she said, beginning to sob. “Luke!”

What started as a walk that was slow with disbelief almost instantly broke into a run straight for each other and nearly butted faces as they embraced in a very long and very tight hug.

Luke brought himself back in front of Rebecca, eyes glassing. "My god, let me get a look at you!"

She looked more radiant than he had ever known her to appear, and he'd known her for a while and never saw her like this. The warm glow of the setting afternoon sun illuminated her soft brown complexion, the golden amber curls of her hair, the fullness of her lips, but it was mostly her eyes that lit her face up more than anything, and certainly not by the sun. There was a light behind them that generated measureless depths of eternal wisdom, intelligence and love. When she smiled, she became an angel fallen from heaven...and also knew she had been thinking the same thoughts with him.

"Oh, Luke," she said, her voice cracking. "You have no idea how good it is to see you again." They continued the prolonged hug.

The rest of the day was spent catching up. After standing together in the same spot they’d hugged for God knows how long for another hour, Luke finally took her into his new home to show her around. That night, they celebrated their unexpected reunion with a beef-jerky and cream-corn dinner and some Fruit Roll-Ups for dessert. 

Rebecca told him what had happened after a horde of walkers attacked the camp that she was taken to. She found another group to latch onto and unfortunately they were killed off bit-by-bit until it was her and another woman, whom was attacked and killed by bandits that she managed to escape. She’d been going by herself for two weeks and then she finally came across him.

Luke told her that A.J. was left safe with the rest of the group. He lost Bonnie and at first blamed Clementine but he supposed it was really himself to blame. He wound up here, still unknowing of where to find food, find the components to keep the power and water running…

“But at least it’s good to finally have a roommate now.”

“You mean…I can stay?”

“Rebecca, you’re my friend. I trust you. Hell, I need you. Please say yes.”

She did not need any more convincing. Grinning and joyful, she gladly accepted. “I’d have to be a fool to say no!”

Rebecca begins to cry, thinking about A.J., and Luke consoles her by the warmth of the fireplace.

“Hey,” he said affectionately. “We both know how iron-clad Clem is. Kenny, too. All of them. He’ll be fine. I know it. I know how strong you are. I know you’ve passed that gene to him.”

Rebecca then looked up at Luke. It came and went like a comet through the night sky. He had never shown this much affection for her before and it touched her, but again, it only came and went like a flash and her mind returned to the state that they would never be anything else beyond friends.

“There’s four bedrooms,” Luke said. “You can have the master.” 

“No, this is your find,” she said. “I’ll take one of the guests.”

“You’ve been through more hell than I can understand. Please. I insist. I won’t take no for answer.”

There it was again. Becca always knew Luke to be a good guy. So sweet.

“Thank you, Luke,” she said, and she gave him another great big hug.

They parted and looked into each other’s eyes. She saw the beauty and handsomeness shine and glitter so luminously in his eyes...that jawline...that wavy brown hair...the texture of that youthfulness. She never felt this way about him before. But they were feelings of passing and she ignored them; just silly thoughts.

He walked her upstairs to her room and stood at the doorway.

“I’m gonna get up early to go on a supply run,” Luke said. “Maybe I can find you some clothes.”

“I’m going with you,” she said.

“That’d be great. I could use the extra hand, as long as you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

“Well, good night, Becca.”

“Good night, Luke. I’m so glad I have you again.”

“I can’t tell you how much the feeling’s mutual.”

He left her in her room. She laid on the bed on her back, thinking of Alvin, thinking of the last time she was on a bed with him…and wondered if she would ever have that experience again. NO! She thought. Stop it! He is only a friend and he doesn’t think of you that way! YOU don’t even think of him that way! 

She put any thoughts about that out of her head and just counted sheep until she conked herself out.

Luke went to his bedroom that was now one of the guest's, thinking about what a miracle it was that he reunited with Rebecca. He had always been partly afraid that she was dead. But here she was. With him. Both of them in this dream resort. He thought about how tearfully joyful she was but could also see that she was broken just like he was. She was all alone just like he was. He felt for her. He felt a love for her.

Boy, she looked so gorgeous when I first saw her earlier today, he thought. 

Then he shook it off and went to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was six in the morning—according to the alarm clock that Luke had set himself—when he awoke from a deep slumber in the new bed he had slept in. It wasn’t as bad as he thought, though he did still miss the master. Speaking of which, he had to go see if Rebecca was up yet like she said she would be.

He had nothing on but his boxers so he quickly threw on a T-shirt and exited his room to find Rebecca simultaneously walking out of hers. She wore the long-sleeved shirt that he gave her and a pair of gray sweat shorts that he supposed were hers. Her brown-auburn hair that grew out was a jumble of bed-headed curls. She looked kind of adorable, making him smirk.

She acknowledged him and smiled.

“Good morning,” she said.

“Good morning to you,” he said, expanding that smirk into the same joyful beaming gesture. “Sleep well?”

“Like a baby. I could sleep the rest of my life in that bed.”

“Those were my same thoughts. Well, I’ll get dressed and get breakfast ready. I grew some potatoes out back, I could make us some hash browns. If that’s not enough, there’s some kiddie cereal that’s still good. I even got coffee.”

She hung her head and stared at him in mock disbelief. “A nice, soft warm king-sized bed and good coffee? Now I know I died and gone to heaven without knowing it!” 

They dined on Luke’s version of hash browns which ended up being slightly-overcooked shredded potatoes and some coffee from a Kuerig machine that actually redeemed the entire breakfast. Then they threw on their empty hiking packs, weapons and set forth eastbound to the nearest deserted community for more supplies.

They acquired some more kiddie cereal, canned vegetables, some crackers, flour, salt, and other condiments. Then they decided to venture out a little further and happened upon a department store, finding many clothing items still displayed that had in spite of having collected much dust, were still intact and as good as new.

Luke had found three pairs of pants that were his size and some sweaters for when winter should approach, and that was to be soon if he was correct. He held his items in a bundle with both arms as he went to look for Rebecca. He found her looking in front of a mirror, placing a red dress in front of her up to her neck to see how it would look.

“Oh, that’s definitely you,” he said.

She spun her head around in surprise and then chuckled. “I can’t remember the last time it’s been since I went to shop for a new dress.” She sighed. “Alvin would always be with me to give me his opinion. He was one of those rare men who enjoyed doing that.”

As she halfheartedly laughed with a sense of mourn, he smiled, nodding, unsure of how to retort. She brought the dress out in front of herself, turning it around to look at the rear. Then she darted her eyes back to him.

“Looks like they may not be as rare as I thought after all,” she said, grinning.

“Me? Nah. I always wanted to make sure she picked something that made all the other guys jealous.”

She playfully darkened her features at him. “Boy, I will take that medieval stick out of your hands and bash you upside your head with it.”

Their laughter filled the entire premise. Then it quieted down to a comfortable silence. After a moment, Luke spoke.

“Well, I think you should take it,” he said.

She brought her gaze back up to him, smiling slightly, her eyes lit with concern.

“After all,” Luke said. “You never know if we’ll be attending a party celebrating the rebirth of a walker-less civilization.”

She laughed. “I know we will one day.”

It was around mid-to-late afternoon when they headed back to the house, their hiking backpacks loaded with their new findings. Luke stocked away all the food and Rebecca went upstairs to take a shower and put her new clothes away. 

About twenty minutes later, after placing the food items away and made his quick rounds, he decided to go and chop up some wood for a fire later. He collected his axe and went outside and then he had realized he forgot his goggles. The first time he tried this, a few shards of bark had hit him in the face and one was close to poking him in the eye, and was fortunate enough to find a pair on one of his outings. The last place he remembered seeing them was in his bedroom.

He went inside, jogged up the stairs, noticed that the door was closed but didn’t give it much thought and before he had remembered why it had been shut, he had already witnessed Rebecca standing completely nude from head to toe, staring at herself in front of a full-body mirror. 

Luke was automatically taken aback at first…and found that he couldn’t avert his gaze even if he tried. He never knew, never even really thought about it before, but seeing her now, he discovered that she had possessed an absolutely sensational body. Those breasts were so large and full—not oversized but bigger than average—and her figure, so shapely, like she were still in her early-twenties. Light molasses skin, smooth as fresh milk-chocolate silk. The way she placed her hands on her hips, one knee bent back as the other leaned out to expose the softness and strength of her thighs. He felt the erection expand and tighten in his pants within mere seconds, swelling so bad that it hurt.

The entrancement was so powerful that he didn’t even notice Rebecca’s eyes beaming straight at him protruding with shock and anger. 

“Luke!” she hollered, quickly crossing her forearms and tucking her hands under her armpits to censor herself from him.

That snapped him out of it. The humiliation and guilt then bloated heavy on his face.

“Oh, Jesus Christ…” he muttered. “Rebecca, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I forgot that this is your room now! Sorry! So sorry, Rebecca!” And quickly left the room.

Rebecca stormed to the door and twisted the lock on, angry with herself for forgetting doing that. And quickly got dressed. 

She got out of the shower a few minutes ago and just wanted to take a look at her body again, to see if she could still find the confidence in herself to think of herself athletic and attractive, given her age.

Well, by the look of Luke’s rosy face, peeled eyes and floor-dropped jaw, she was sure she got her answer. The thought of it made her smirk. 

But that’s ridiculous, she thought. Someone as young and handsome as he is interested in…no, get it out of your head right now.

She tried, but she couldn’t.

It was around two-to-three hours until they awkwardly met again. This time down in the dining room where they would meet for dinner. Rebecca, being older and more mature, decided to avoid ignoring the elephant in the room so she broke the ice as soon as she walked into the kitchen where Luke was still cooking.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Luke,” she said. “I just…it’s been years since I’ve seen…” she figured he knew the rest. “I just wanted to see how I looked…”

Luke smiled and shook his head. “I’m the one who should be apologizing. I’m so used to walking in there without permission and I completely forgot that I lent you that room. It was automatic, Rebecca. I’m so, so sorry. I hope you accept my apology.”

“Water under the bridge, babe,” she said. She shook her head, snorting. “I wish I could undo what you just saw.”

“I don’t.”

Rebecca looked at him appallingly, with wonder, and even smirks a little. Luke couldn’t believe he let that slip out.

“Oh, wow,” he said, red in the face. “I actually just said that out loud.”

“And I actually heard it,” she said and laughed.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, you’ve definitely got nothing to be embarrassed about.”

She turned her head and covered her face to hide the smile brought on from the delight she felt.

“Yeah, right,” she said. “You know, as long as we’re standing here making each other blush, may I say you are so adorable when you blush like that? Those…dimples.” She giggled.

His reddened face intensified as he tries to hide it, which makes her giggle grow into a laugh that filled the house.

They ate at the table, sharing more stories and more laughter. Later, they decided to move their conversation to the fireplace where Luke’s freshly-split wood was now being burnt by a ravenous fire with a bottle of champagne.

“Those walkers out there,” he said. “You think the same person is still in there somehow? Or a portion of that person? Flowing through the diseased brain in some way?”

“I don’t know,” she says. “I hope not. It’s disturbing to think that some part of them, no matter how big or small would be trapped in there with whatever the hell it is that’s completely taken over their brains…their bodies.”

“They’re lost,” he said. “Lost in a world of lost. The only thing they found is what they have and the last thing they’ll ever have. It’s really depressing.”

Rebecca gently placed her hand on top of Luke’s “It’s a good thing we found each other, then.”

Luke looks at her, she looks back. The look in her eyes says it all. It’s obviously the alcohol. But Rebecca’s supposed to be his friend.

Then he remembered that body.

No. His will is better than that.

“You bet it is,” he said, putting his other hand on hers, patting it. “Soon, you and I will get another group going and we’ll be a whole community of found. We’re not gonna let the lost win like it’s won the entire world.” 

His strong words took her out of her flirtatious state and she nodded seriously to him. It’s a silly idea anyway, she thought. He’s only a friend and nothing more.

“Yeah,” she said. “You’re right.”

They talk a little more before heading up to bed. Just before they entered their rooms, they turned to look at each other, as if on que, like it was something the two of them were so used to doing.

“Well, good night, 'Becca.” he said.

She smiled that sweet-dimpled smile to him again. “Good night, Luke.”

They entered their rooms and shut the doors.

Later that night, alone in their rooms, in their beds, they both touched themselves, trying incredibly hard not to think about each other, but they do anyway.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The sunrise beamed a warm, welcoming glow through every window into their house as they arose at six in the morning for more of Luke’s specialty, poor-man’s hash browns accompanied with decent coffee just before setting out to work on a different task: collecting wood and other materials for some construction.

They ventured out into the woods, fortunate enough to find no walkers wandering about and came across a number of bark small enough for Luke’s axe to cut through. Though Rebecca wasn’t equipped with an axe, she had a machete with her before first arriving the other day, and was able to hack down some wood with it.

They made rounds collecting wood, tying it up and hauling it back to the house. Along the path, they scavenged for other materials they could use to either carve or weld together. Their aim was to construct an armored fence around their new ground.

It was about five in the afternoon when they decided to call it a day. They’d rounded up a rewarding pile of wood and other pieces of scrap. After dining on some canned chili and crackers with some bottled water cooled by the lake nearby, they decided to go for a stroll.

Neither of them had ever tried going west before to see what was there, so they thought of going that direction, armed with their weapons of course, and if they saw anything that was worth revisiting, they would remember to do so at a future time.

It was quiet—dead quiet—save for the bristling of leaves from the trees above them and the gentle whistling of the warm wind that breezed through them. They saw as the sun was slowly making its descent behind the horizon. For a post-apocalyptic monster-infested wasteland, the atmosphere surely had its perks.

“I’m feeling more and more confident about this new place,” Luke said, kicking a rock across the path. “It’s definitely gonna be hell making that fence, and it might take forever and a day, but man, is it gonna be worth it.”

Rebecca said nothing.

“Something on your mind, ‘Becca?”

She struggled for a second. “Well…it’s just…” She gave up. “Nothing.”

“’Becca. Talk to me. If we’re gonna do this then we both wanna be a hundred-percent on this. What’s up?”

“Well…I’m against making the fence.”

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, utterly confused. “What?” He laughed. “You want the walkers to live in, too? And any other crazed lunatic?”

“I’m tired of everyone living in a secluded, armed environment; it’s like no one trusts anyone anymore. Everyone’s living on edge, not trusting anyone, ready to kill the first stranger they come across. I want the old life to come back when we could see a stranger walk down the street and say a friendly ‘hello’ like we used to!”

Luke could see where she was coming from. He fully understood. But he also understood that that wasn’t the real world anymore.

“You think I don’t want that, either, ‘Bec? You think we’re the only two survivors in the world who share the same wish? I want the old life back more than anything. But under these circumstances, that’s just not easy to do. The old life is over. Done. Never coming back. We have to take precautions. Drive out the hordes of deadheads and crackheads, and only then can we rebuild society.”

They walked in silence for a moment until Rebecca spoke again.

“I don’t agree,” she said.

“What?”

“That the old life is never coming back. I know these things are everywhere and the crazies are trying to take over everything they can, but that doesn’t mean that good folk like you and I can abandon reason. We all can’t live the rest of our lives in fortresses with guardsmen taking turns watching over every night. That’s just no way to live. It’s not the way to live for me. We can find people who are exactly the same and I know they can side with us on this!”

“Okay, so what’s the plan, then? Huh? No fence? No weapons? No lookout? Just live our lives like everything’s the way it used to be? What if we get overrun? What if a gang of more Carters invade our home and kill us for our property?”

Luke saw the look on her face when she mentioned Carter. He might as well have taken a knife and plunged it deep into her chest—the look in her eyes said it all. Then her features toward him darkened.

“So we get attacked once and we’re supposed to be on our guard from now on until the day we die? Don’t you get it, Luke? I’m sick of being afraid all the time! I’m sick of killing all the time! I just wanna live life!”

He couldn’t say anything. He just turned around, ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

“And mentioning that bastard’s name,” she said. “That was low.”

He turned to look at her.

“What?”

“You use my nightmare with Carter as an example to prove your point?”

“Yeah, I’m using your nightmare with Carter as an example to prove my point! Otherwise how would you get it?” 

His tone became hostile.

“It’s logical, ‘Bec. Carter may be dead but that doesn’t mean every other Carter is! And there’s surely others out there that make him look like a host for a children’s television show!”

She retorted in a higher volume. “Well, fuck them! They were just as dangerous as they were when there was a world without walkers and I’ve never run into any before then! And there may be no police around to go to but I don’t care! I’m sick of living in fear! If you wanna live like that, that’s your business!”

“Yeah, it is my business. The business of thinking logically,” he mockingly jabbed the side of his head with his finger, earning him a stern look. “So you can take yours and move along then.”

Another look flashed across Rebecca’s face, like she’d been rammed through the heart again with that same knife he used the first time. He saw the hurt, the betrayal, the sadness. Then she twisted it into a hateful scowl.

“Fine! I will!” she roared. Then she spun around, fists by either side of her hips, marching back the way they had come. “Fuck this shit and FUCK YOU!”

She heard her voice crack, as if she were about to sob.

Un-fucking-believable, Luke thought. How could she have the mind to think that way? To just live permanently in a house, unguarded, unprotected, in a world where madness was wandering the grounds conducting wholesale bloodshed without an operable judicial system to keep it all under control? I just don’t get it.

He would stand there and let himself simmer for a while until he figured there was enough time that she had gotten back to the house, packed her things and left. He’d hoped that she had done all that and been gone by the time he returned.

Rebecca continued along the path back to the house, fighting to hold back her tears. She couldn’t believe Luke. He was a great man, and a great leader; he always had the right idea in mind and she believed he had more heart and better reason than this. She always had that opinion of him ever since they both first met at Howe’s years ago. Apparently she had thought wrong.

What a stupid asshole, she thought. He has a lot of time before him, and he wants to waste it all playing a warmonger? I don’t give two shits if there’s monsters running amuck, I won’t live like this forever! I’ll find my own place, with other reasonable people, who want to live with a piece of mind and most of all, a sense of trust!

She pushed all the colorful thoughts about Luke aside and focused on getting back to the house, being careful to be oblivious to her surroundings, retracing her steps on where they had come from. 

The further she had walked, the more unfamiliar the grounds were. She got lost. If she hadn’t gotten mad at Luke, she wouldn’t have had to walk off by herself, and if Luke wasn’t such a hard-headed jerk, she wouldn’t have gotten mad. Why does he have to be such an idiot? She thought, igniting her anger once again.

All thought was lost again. She angrily marched forth to look for familiar territory…

…and then she heard the familiar moans and growls of the rotting abominations.

Rebecca froze, slowly ducked, drawing in breath and holding it steady so as not to even alert them from accidentally gasping. She even wrapped a hand around her mouth for good measure. She scanned the vicinity to look for the walkers. After a few seconds, she saw one of them through the trees. One out of six.

How to get around them without blowing her cover would be time-consuming, seeing as the ground was littered with leaves and twigs that could crunch and snap. She steadily moved one foot after the other, softly moving with each step. 

For ten minutes, she maneuvered as stealthily as she could, avoiding anything that could emit a loud sound. It had been going fine until she had clumsily let one foot fall into a clump of sticks and a large branch. Snap, they went.

The creatures’ heads slowly turned in Rebecca’s direction.

Instinct was to make a run for it. Once she pushed herself to flee forward, something had pinned her ankle right down to the ground. She looked down and saw that her foot was caught in one of the large branches.

She fought to remain calm, but found difficulty in containing the yips and cries of panic as she saw the walkers were now hobbling towards her, their hisses and snarls rising with hunger.

Rebecca looked around for something hard enough to fend off the monsters and buy herself some time to escape the foothold she caught herself in. She spotted another branch and picked it up. Too hollow. Fuck. She could use the set of keys she found one day and kept in her pocket by means of defending herself to jab somebody in the eye or anywhere on their person to inflict a nasty bit of pain…but it was too small and too risky.

They were getting closer now.

Her panic was escalating, the pitch in her cries rising, breaking. There was another branch, but she found it was out of her reach. She dropped herself onto the ground and stretched her hand out for it. All this work and she wasn’t even sure if it was as light as the last one she found. The first walker was now fast approaching. Its lips were rotted-off as most of them were, exposing its dead gums and bare teeth rather grotesquely. Its eyes were gazed right on Rebecca, dead in the technical sense but alive with an abysmal void that was alien to only those who were fortunate enough to not be infected by it.

That was unless she was able to fight her way out of this.

It was less than ten feet away now. Rebecca was getting closer to the branch. She fought and was willing to sacrifice it all, give everything she had just to get within reach of that branch. She managed to place a finger on it, trying to pull it over to her. It barely budged. It was heavy enough, so that was good.

Now it was five feet.

Rebecca reached farther…farther…

It was staring down at her…bending over, his roars practically in her ear now…

She pulled the branch with all four of her fingers and rolled it over, finally grasping onto it and using everything she had to whack it right against the side of the monster’s head, sending it tumbling backwards. She celebrated a very brief joyous victory in her heart just when she saw another deadhead approaching. 

“Come on, motherfucker,” she said. “I’m standing my ground. What!”

The creature was close enough for her to deliver a fatal whack right to the side of his head, splitting a crack across its soft, rotted head. She struck again, the walker’s brains were exposed and becoming scrambled. One more strike and the abomination dropped limp and lifeless.

A third came from another direction. This one a woman.

“Come with it, bitch,” Rebecca tauntingly said. “I got something for your ass.”

With this one, once she got within range, she swung the branch violently to the side of her knee, forcing it to collapse to the ground, still hissing and growling as if it could not feel the pain, which it couldn’t. Rebecca made quick work of the ghoul by repeatedly smashing the newly found weapon down on her head until brain matter had presented itself.

“Some food for thought,” she said. “Chew on that, ho.”

She felt she was on a roll, briefly felt a sense of proudness towards herself until she felt something gigantic lock itself around her forearm. She turned and saw it was a giant beast of a walker standing right before her. Rebecca had used her other free arm to whack the melon-headed monster. 

It broke right on contact. The giant walker continued roaring and staring at its potential meal as if it didn’t feel a thing.

That was it. All hope in her was draining rapidly. This was it. She was done for. She had nothing. She could go nowhere. This Sasquatch of a walker was slowly going to eat her alive.

Rebecca tried to squirm out of its grasp, it was like fighting to get out of a well-tightened vise. She tried pulling her foot out, which was still stuck in the branches. The giant walker was advancing closer toward her, sending her falling backwards, and it on top of her. She felt the weight of this thing pin her down and saw that there was absolutely no hope. She was about to die a truly horrible death that she wouldn’t even wish on her worst enemy. The thing’s hideous rotted mug was right in hers. The only thing that had stopped it from getting any closer was the half of the branch that she was using keep it away. She felt it weakening. She saw as the other three walkers would soon be joining their friend.

The branch finally snapped. The walker extended open its jaws for a bite. Rebecca shut her eyes and screamed.

She then heard a loud thud and a crunching noise right in front of her. Then the weight of the thing’s head dropped right on her chest. She screamed another cry of horror and on instinct opened her eyes to witness what she didn’t want to…

…and saw Luke’s mace embedded in the back of the monster’s head.

She looked to the stranger silhouetted by the radiant glow of the setting sun, then he moved in front for her to gain a better view.

“Luke!” she said, happier to see him now even more than when they first reunited a few days ago.

Luke planted a foot down on the back of the walker to pull his weapon out from the beast and dealt with the remaining walkers. 

The smoke had cleared. Luke made his way to her, helping her foot out of the branch, and took her hand to help her up.

“Are you all right?” he asked with that gentle look in his eyes.

She took his hand and grabbed it as he pulled her up and out of the temporary hellish prison that locked her down. She had looked into the beautiful browns of his eyes, saw that greatness in them again. She saw that incredible man that she had followed and depended on for survival. She saw that kind, gentle man that you could always rely on and was always a dependent, loving, dear friend.

Rebecca took his face in her hands and planted a long, soft and sweet kiss right on his lips. They disconnected with a smack and she wrapped him in a big hug, and neither of them would let go. After a minute, she began to sob. A minute after that, he began to tear up himself…just before bawling.

It was dark when they finally found their way back home. They walked in, turning the light on, saw how dirty and bloody they had been. They took a glimpse at each other and laughed.

Luke began. “’Becca, I’m sorry that…”

“I don’t even care about that,” she said. “Something just occurred to me on my way back and said to myself maybe it’d be smart after all to keep a few eyes peeled.”

Luke smirked. “I just want you to know that…” he paused. “I don’t wanna live my life in fear, either. That’s like being lost. You know? We don’t know where we’re going, so the answer is just don’t trust anyone and kill the first person you see? I wanna settle down. I wanna have someone to settle down with.”

They stared at each other. The two of them kept their gaze on each other, uncertain what it meant. Could this be it? Rebecca thought. After all, we did kiss. Maybe he’s sending the signal. 

“Well, anyway,” Luke said, shaking it off and snort-laughing. “I’m gonna go shower off all this shit. Forget that this ever happened. Then we’ll make a fire, okay?”

Rebecca continued to hold her stare upon him. “Sounds good.”

She watched as he went upstairs and straight into the bathroom, closing the door…but notices it’s slightly ajar.

Rebecca felt grateful to be alive and bold enough to take this opportunity. She’s had enough of this waiting-around nonsense. This was happening tonight. Right here. Right now. 

She waited a moment or two, and then as she kept an eye on the sliver of light that shone from the crack of that bathroom door, she advanced up the stairs, removing her shirt and dropping it on the staircase. Then as soon as she reached the top, she unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor, allowing her gorgeously large breasts to pour and jiggle out. 

She stood at the crack, looked through and saw Luke’s fully-nude backside. It was the most beautiful sight she’d ever witnessed; that tight, firm, youthful ass; the muscle of that back and the smooth, soft youthful skin…

Rebecca ran the tip of her tongue hungrily across her teeth as she gently pushed open the door, making it creak. Luke turned around.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Luke started the water, still thankful for every time he saw that running water that there was still an operable septic tank underneath this place, and began to undress. 

He felt like an ass that he didn’t kiss her when he had the chance. He might have been feeling like the most invincible and greatest human being in the world having saved her life, but of course, he was still cowardly enough to reject her advances. Go figure.

He removed his boxers last, dropping them on the floor. He stood before the tub and took a deep breath, trying to remove the hectic stress from this walk from out of his lungs, feeling the heat from water shooting from the spraying rod and looking forward to being enveloped in that all that glorious cleansing.

Then the creak of the door behind him made him jump and spin around…

…then the sight of Rebecca standing there at the doorway, completely topless and staring at him with eyes that were he could see were swimming in the sights of his nude body. He gasped, jumping back a little, taken aback, wanted to speak but the words were caught in this throat. 

Rebecca spoke in a deep, seductive tone.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you to always lock the door when you’re showering, baby?”

Instinctively he thought to cover his rapidly-erecting penis with his hands but something in him kept him. The shock overcame him, his heart began picking up speed and his breathing began getting heavy. There she stood, her hands placed on her hips and exposing her big, beautiful breasts; they were so big and bouncy and beautiful, the same way he saw her the previous day looking at herself in the mirror. It was the largest pair that had ever been offered to him in his life.

He watched as she scanned him thoroughly up and down with those brown eyes that simmered with a famishing. 

“Just thought I’d take a look at you in your birthday suit,” she said. “You know…to even the score?”

Luke tried to speak but could not find his voice. The shock has completely overcome him. He felt his cock hanging heavy from his crotch, erect so badly that it began to start stinging. Rebecca noticed and her eyes went wide with genuine interest along with her smile.

“Damn, boy!” she said, chuckling. “I’ve seen some hung white men before, but shit!” 

Luke was still in in a catatonic state, but he managed a slight chuckle himself through his tightening breath. He found that his eyes had been drawn to those amazing breasts of hers. She took notice of this and laughed.

“And in case you were wondering,” she said. “Yes, they are a la natural.”

Then she undid her bottoms, letting them drop to the floor. She was ten times as stunning as when he last saw her. Here she was, willingly presenting herself to her, in her fully nude and amazing body. Rebecca. He never would have dreamt this day would ever come. 

She approached him.

“Since we’re gonna have to conserve this water,” she said softly. “I figured why should we waste more of it by having two showers? Best to just share one, don’t you think?”

She slowly wrapped her arms around his head, resting her elbows on his shoulders, and sensually locked her lips onto his. He responded with a tender prolonged kiss, but still can’t take his eyes off her, and she keeps her eyes closed, already engaged and proceeding to move forth. It quickly went from lip-wrestling to a hungrily-full-fledged French kiss. They explored each other’s lips, sucking and tasting one another’s sweet, savory tongues, and going deeper, the sounds of loud smacks making them work harder.

Luke ran her hands across her back…so smooth, so soft, the muscle-tone so perfect. He ran them everywhere up and down and then lowered them to her buttocks. He could not have remembered ever feeling such a spectacular ass. The fat of each cheek so squeezable and yet so firm at the same time, like an athlete. She must have felt how impressed he had been with it as she chuckled into his mouth.

She grabbed with both of her hands two handfuls of his ass, too. WHOA! Luke thought. He even cried out a little in surprise. This lady was no joke. She had the experience, too. Luke had never been with an older woman before. This evening was surely going to be one that he wasn’t going to forget anytime soon.

After what felt like ten minutes of swimming in each other’s tonsils, they pulled apart and stared into each other’s entrancing brown pupils, just to look at the awe and the wonder in them, as if they were curious of what their next move should be.

Luke was the first to think of it. He took her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers, keeping his loving gaze on her, and walked into the shower, leading her in with him. 

He closed the shower door and they looked into each other’s eyes again and recommenced their sweet and savage kissing. 

The hot water sprayed them down as they continued to kiss, the water running down their naked bodies. She wrapped a leg around his hip. He ran a hand up and down her thigh, relishing the slippery smoothness over that strong limb. She grabbed his face and began to suck on his tongue as if it were a cock—sucking, sucking, and bobbing her head up and down the tip. The sensation was awesome.

Luke released and lowered himself to have some fun with those wet, humongous breasts. He ran his hands over them, squeezing, caressing, underneath and over, slowly and fast; then he dunked his face into them to taste her large, solid, erect nipples. She threw her head back, moaning, running her hands over her back and the back of his head, her fingers running through his damp hair. 

They were so big, so warm, so soft and wet. His conscious briefly burst with excitement at the thought of sleeping on them later tonight.

He grabbed one tit with both hands as he nibbled and sucked on her nipple, wiggling his teeth back and forth, sucking through his teeth and letting the tip of his tongue dance across her center.

Then he lowered down, kissing and licking her stomach, and then gently eased her up against the wall as he was about to perform what Rebecca was most looking forward to.

Luke brought her leg back up around the side of his head, resting on her shoulder for better access, and dipped his face into her vagina that was twice as wet now. He began by softly kissing at random spots around the organ, driving her into agonizing anticipation. Then his lips found the flaps of her vagina, then dipping small licks into the slit. The tip of his tongue began dipping deeper, and higher up towards the top. 

Then he lifted the tiny hood of her clitoris, wrapped his lips wet with water and saliva around the surrounding area and began sucking.

Rebecca’s eyes rolled far in the back of her head and felt a block of ice weigh down on her chest, finding it temporarily unable to breathe. She leaned her head back and cried a moan of total pleasure.

Her clit was being sucked deeper into his mouth. He started slowly, began moving fast and then dropped down in speed again, constantly changing gears, shifting his face up and down, rotating in circles and shaking his head back and forth in small wiggles. Rebecca’s moans and screams were intensifying. She couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten head as spectacular as this.

And Luke had never tasted a more scrumptious pussy in his entire life.

Time was oblivious to them both. He could have been doing that to her his entire life. Finally, she came onto his face. Luke caught most of it in his mouth, letting the shooting water from above wash the rest of the excess semen off his face. He slowly stood and engaged into another beautiful locking of the lips, allowing her to taste her own cum in his mouth.

She broke it and looked into his eyes.

“My turn,” she said.

She placed her hands on her shoulders to turn him around, nearly slamming his face into the tile wall. 

She stood right behind him…lightly pecking the back of his neck…then nibbling it…then planting small nibbled kisses down his wide, strong shoulder. The taste of his soft, young skin was so addicting and so heavenly. She could almost literally eat him alive. 

She lightly pressed her big squishy breasts against his back. He felt her sharp erect nipples gently begin to slide their way down against his flesh. Luke began moaning under his breath and felt his heart begin racing again. Rebecca slid her tits down his back as she followed them with more of those tiny pecks all around his strong, linebacker back. She could do that all day to him for the rest of her life.

He felt her breasts reach the cheeks of his buttocks. He rested the side of his face against the cold tiled wall of the shower room, also feeling the end of his solid-hard erection touch the wall as well.

Luke yelped a cry of fright as soon as he felt her lips wrap around the fat of his ass and being sucked-on between a clamping set of teeth. She began moaning in pleasure as she picked areas around his buttocks to grab mouthfuls of and enjoy. He had been with a number of girls before, but none of them had ever done anything as crazy as that.

And that was just the beginning.

Rebecca slowly began to ascend back up, once again, planting more kisses, sucks, licks and bites everywhere on the rear of his person, followed along by the slippery, jiggly curves centered by the solid-sharp nipples of her large tits. Then as soon as he felt her breath began steaming the back of his neck again. He felt something slide against the inner rim of his buttocks, entering his crack.

The entire world began to spin, rotate and his vision began displaying blossoming stars and flowers of pure ecstasy as he felt her forefinger and middle finger enter deeply into his rectum. 

He inhaled a highly-audible gasp, eyes screaming as wide as teacup saucers, mouth dropped open and his head slowly went back as she continued to jerk her fingers up and down inside him. He felt her breasts press harder against his back. The back of his head was now on Rebecca’s shoulder as she licked and sucked on his ear lobe. 

He had been with a number of girls in his life, and they had done a number of things to him…but THIS…THIS was out-of-this-fucking-world.

She took her other free hand and for the very first time wrapped it around Luke’s throbbing cock. She worked it like a pro, knowing the where’s and the how’s as she knew with Alvin and others before him. 

Rebecca’s movement in his anus picked up speed, as did the hand around his cock. Then he cried in surprise again as she made another sudden move of turning him back around again and lowering herself down on her knees before him and his insanely-erect penis.

Luke was utterly mind-blown as she did the absolute unthinkable—taking her breasts and sandwiching them in between his cock, squishing them in every movement she could think of. She looked up at him hungrily and then dipped down to reach for a lick as she savagely swallowed his cock with her gigantic tits.

“’Becca!” Luke cried. “Oh, god!”

Again his head was thrown back. It was like being taken to another world. The feel of those breasts were like a dream every man that had existed on the face of this planet had to have fantasized at least one point in their lives. Watching those large, natural black breasts of hers smother themselves around his manhood was a high that not even the best shit in the black market could light a candle to.

If Luke had learned anything new during this remarkable session about Rebecca so far, it was that she was all about business and did not fuck around. Almost as quickly as she fed his cock to her tits, she dropped those luscious bags of joy down and gobbled down on his rod of pleasure, grabbing it with both hands and sucking on it with the strength of a twenty-five-hour-per-mile wind, making delightful moaning sounds as if she were enjoying an exceptional, lean, juicy piece of steak.

Luke screamed, placing his hands around Rebecca’s bobbing head. She began to stick her fingers back into his ass again, after he thought his ass was finally safe again, he saw that it was not and probably never would be again.

She sucked…bobbed…moaned…fingers deepening into his buttocks…Luke can only stand and let the violent waves of extreme ecstasy course through his whole body, facing the ceiling and screaming bloody murder.

He felt the hot stream of jizz rapidly traveling up his cock and then finally squirted into her mouth. Her lips moved down the tip of his cock, sucking and feeding on the semen he’d been delivering, making more amusing moaning sounds, like she was now enjoying a fine, sweet dessert.

She then slowly stood, looking into his eyes that she could practically see were haggard from the widened stretches…and pulled his face into hers, sharing his cum with him in another deep, prolonged appetizing kiss.

They broke off for a second to look at each other and chuckled, reembracing in hungered kisses.

They commenced their shower by shampooing each other’s hair and taking turns soaping each other down, playfully kissing, fondling and nipple-twisting in the process.

An hour later, after the steam of the room fogged every square-inch of glass, metal and ceramic surface, the two lovers exited the shower and began to dry themselves off with towels. Luke watched her as she wrapped a towel around herself, covering the top of her chest down to above her knees, and then shuffling a tower through her big, curly hair to dry it and then when she was done, wrapped it around her head.

This sort of look always drove him crazy.

“Oh, look at you,” Luke said.

Rebecca turned to him. His erection expanded five times in size just from seeing her front. She was absolutely amazing.

She smirked, looking at him suspiciously, flirtatiously. “What?”

Luke approached her. “You look so…” Then he bent down to reach his left arm behind her legs and lifted her while placing his right behind her back, scooping her right up against him, surprising her so bad that she cried in shock but then followed it with laughter. He looked at her an inch away from her face, “…so fucking incredible.”

He pecked her with hard kisses and then began going down her chest, over the towel and down to her thighs that he even slid his face across to relish that beautiful soft, warm skin of hers. She laughed.

“You’re so stupid,” she said.

“And you’re so sexy.”

He sat her on the sink and violated her mouth with his tongue, letting his lips travel across and over hers, hearing the light and crisp smacks being emitted from their kissing which was both simultaneously rough and gentle. He broke off to move down to her neck, sucking and licking. Rebecca loved every second of it, moaning, wrapping her arms and legs around him, letting him take her. The sight of a woman wearing nothing but a towel, exposing her shoulders was one thing, but one wearing nothing but a towel and a towel around her hair…there was something about it.

“You look like a queen,” Luke whispered into her ear.

“Like a Nubian queen, right?” Rebecca said, chuckling.

“Yes,” Luke said, and just before snatching her ear lobe with her teeth and swishing it around with his tongue, he lightly whispered into her ear, “And I’m going to serve you.”

Rebecca’s eyes rolled back, jaw dropped open. Then Luke opened the door, bent over to where his head was to the side of her hip and his shoulder was against her stomach, and lifted her up off the sink and stood up with her over her shoulder. Again, she shrieked in sudden surprise and then laughed hysterically. The completely naked Luke walked out of the bathroom, carrying a laughing Rebecca, semi-naked save for one towel wrapped around her body and the other still wrapped around her hair, but was becoming undone by being hung almost upside-down.

She noticed Luke made a left instead of a right where the master bedroom was.

“What? Where are you going?”

“To the other guest room.”

“Why?”

“Because neither of us have used the bed that’s in there before.”

Yes. Sex in a new bed with a new partner. There was nothing else like it in the whole entire world.

Luke entered the room, still carrying her over her shoulder, approached the queen-size bed, still clean and made from when he first moved in, and bent over to gently set Rebecca down on the bed. Then she scooted herself up some more so they could be totally on the bed and not hanging off the ledge. He crawled on, hovering over her, staring down into her eyes and they embraced in more passionate kissing.

He stood up, removed the flaps of her towel wrapped around her body, helping himself to both of those heavenly enlarged breasts that even looked larger as she lied on her back. He moaned and growled like a wild animal, attacking them, squeezing them and caressing them up and down and all around. Then he moved his lips up her chest, to her neck, and then their lips found each other again, kissing passionately, feeling their noses nuzzling against each other.

Luke drove the tip of his hot flesh rod into her, aiming for her clitoris but not going for the “gold” as he liked to call it just yet. He maneuvered his hips against her in small movements at first, beginning gently, then more rough, then a few minutes came that he pushed up higher and the end of his thick warm cock had come to connection with her G-spot.

Rebecca screamed, locking her ankles around the small of Luke’s back, her nails digging into his back. 

Her pussy lips wrapped themselves tightly around the base of his cock and he felt it getting sucked pretty powerfully; he feared briefly that he might not get it back. But it was a mundane thought that came and went like a buzzing of a fly as the sensation was ever-so fucking incredible. The way she moved in rhythm with him, the way she felt as she was doing it, like she was a lot younger and athletic than she looked.

Luke slowed himself, for he didn’t want to cum too soon. He had trained himself with all the previous girls he’d been with on how to make it last. So he took Rebecca’s face into his hands and dove in for more of her taste. It was the most addicting thing in the world…in the universe. If there was a haven of pureness, heavenly, lush comfort, it would be Rebecca’s mouth and Rebecca’s body.

He raised himself up and rolled her around on her stomach. 

“Boy, what are you doin’?” Rebecca said, not mad but in a good-natured flirtatious fashion.

“Being a bad doggie,” he said.

He drove himself between her large, lush beautiful buttocks, rhythmically thrusting the head of his penis deep into her rectum. It wasn’t what he had originally planned but he wasn’t quick to undo his mistake just yet. 

“Oh, fuck!” Luke said.

“No, no, no!” Rebecca said. “I like it like this. Don’t you dare pull out, white boy.”

White boy? Luke thought. There’s a different side I’m starting to see in her now, aside from what she’s like in heat, that is.

Luke made deep graceful thrusts, driving himself into Rebecca’s ass. She laid there on her stomach, clutching the sheets with her fists and screaming wildly into the blankets. She brought her face up to get some air, and smiled while panting, crossing her eyes. He saw the reflection of that in a dresser mirror nearby and it drove him to work harder, sexier, and trying different angles. He even moved slightly back and forth from time to time. He reached down to kiss and bite and lick the back of her neck while thrusting. There were no words suitable enough to describe what a sensation it was.

Then Rebecca moved up off her stomach as Luke was still ramming into her from behind, on her hands and knees on the bed so that he could see her huge hanging, bouncing tits as he nailed her. He looked from them up to her in the mirror, she looked back at him through the reflection as she looked right back at him, smiling through an open, panting mouth. She removed the towel from around her hair, letting that head full of long bouncing golden-brown curls pour out, still half wet from the shower.

Luke picked up speed, his cock solidifying more and swelling to dynamic proportions. He began plowing her like a madman.

Rebecca stood up to where her back touched his chest, reached an arm around to the side of his head, turned her face to his to connect lips again.

Then Luke utters a cry of shock himself when Rebecca had done the unpredictable. She used her upper body to press her back against him to push him down onto his back, both their legs hyperextending outwards so the two of them would momentarily be facing the ceiling. But Rebecca quickly sat up and continued working.

Only now Rebecca was in full control as she danced on top of his cock, lowering herself up and down in seductive, sultry moves. She took a glance at him over his shoulder to look at him with a smile.

Luke lied there, letting her do what she wanted with him, experiencing the mouth of her rectum swallowing his cock, the feel of her large, cushiony black buttocks smother over his crotch. His hands felt them. So lovely. Then they traveled up her back. The way she raised her arms to move her hands through her big, curly hair as she threw her head back and rocked him in all directions, the beautiful shapes of her back made were the reason painters had hired nude models.

Rebecca watched herself in the mirror, riding her new younger lover who’d been moaning pleasurably, pleading for more; the youthful appearance of her body had still not deteriorated. You’ve still got it, girl. She thought.

What felt like twenty minutes had gone by, and then Rebecca had done something new that had astonished him. She turned completely around while she was still on top of him, lifting a leg to hover over his face as she moved. Once she’d turned to face him, she straddled him with both her legs squeezing his hips, looking down at him.

Luke sat up and wrapped her arms around her back to lock her into more of that sweet, succulent, addicting French tonsil-twisting. She wrapped her arms around his head and responded by attacking the inside of his mouth as well. It did not last as Rebecca was in the mood to take the wheel now.

They were still kissing as she eased him down on his back, taking his hands, interlacing their fingers and pinning them down on either side of him. She locked the lips of her dampened vagina over his throbbing cock, downing it like a starved animal, thrusting her G-spot down to the head.

She had him pinned down, kissing wildly, then she dove her face down in between his head and shoulder, sucking, licking, biting away on his neck as she continued to thrust her hips against his, harder and harder; she even moaned and moved her face rapidly back and forth in little wiggles like a vampire hungrily relinquishing her craving in barbaric pleasure, devouring him alive. Luke’s heart beat frenziedly out of his chest as he was taken into another plane of existence that was nothing but violent, raging, catastrophic volcanoes of extreme ecstasy. 

“OH GOD,” he moaned.

She rode him as she ate his left side of the neck and then moved her lips from there around the front and began on the right side, the reverberation of her moaning voice through her lips gave it a more arousing effect, riding him in that experienced rhythmic fashion—slow, fast, slow again, faster than before, to keep either of them from climaxing too quickly. 

The entire world was now nothing but the two of them. All he could see was her. All he could feel was the amazing feel of her naked body weighing down on him, her strong legs squeezing his waist like a vise; the way her monstrous powerful pussy had a mind of its own and was about to totally devour his cock; the strength she possessed when she had suspended him by his hands; the feel of those gigantic breasts and how they smothered and squished against his chest; the way she dined on his neck like that made all the nerve-endings fire up like a switchboard, blowing half of them out from the overwhelming surge.

She sat up to watch his face as she gave better control of her hips as her vagina devoured his cock, sucking it, swallowing it deeper. Luke could almost hear her pussy moan with pleasure as well. She bent down every few seconds to eat his neck again. He was so intoxicated he couldn’t move; he gasped so much he believed he had difficulty breathing. She did with him as she pleased. 

Then as the moment came…they both finally climaxed together. 

She collapsed on him, the two of them sweating and breathing heavily. She faced him again.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” she said back.

They both kissed.

 

EPILOGUE

Taking a breather in the wee hours of the night—the sheets practically drenched in sweat, saliva and semen by then—they stayed up, in a spoons position, her behind him, her thigh draped over his side as she rested her head on the palm of her right hand and used the fingers of her left to brush lightly against his chest as they talked, both looking out the window into a night sky filled with stars and a crescent moon.

“I know what we should call our community now,” said Luke.

“What’s that?” 

“The Found.”

“The Found?”

“For people who are looking for what we’re looking for. The old life.”

“Yes. The old life of love, peace, tranquility…”

“But you know it won’t last. There has to be some system of protection.”

“I’m not disagreeing with you on that. I’m just saying that life doesn’t have to be based around that. I want to go back when it was all about all of us, individually or in groups, having following your dreams and achieving that goal.”

Luke took her hand and kissed it.

“That’s exactly what we’ll do. It was people like you and I that were lost before. People are lost in this whole new world of lawlessness, even those crazies out there. You can redeem yourself and find reason, second chances…love at The Found.”

“The Found,” Rebecca repeated.

“The Found,” Luke said. “You like it?”

She lightly pecks him on his cheek and whispers into his ear. “Sure. After all, it makes sense. I found you, and I’m never letting you go, white boy. You’re mine forever.”

Luke chuckled as Rebecca gently pulled him back to plant her lips onto his for another prolonged, savory kiss before climbing back on top of him. He looked up into her beautiful browns as she looked down into his sweet, seductive chocolate irises…then she slowly leaned down and the two new lovers continued on with what would be the first night of the rest of their lives.

THE END


End file.
